


A Price to Pay

by horsegirl1h



Series: RDR2 Drabbles [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Nothing gets past arthur, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Smut, first smut so here goes nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsegirl1h/pseuds/horsegirl1h
Summary: You're out hunting in the Heartlands when you come across a certain outlaw. Thinking it's an easy take, you try to get away with one of his pelts, but will he let you go just like that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two parts to this one. Only the second part is smut. My first time doing smut so bare with me lol

Hunting in the Heartlands definitely had its perks. Plentiful deer and rabbits for the most part, and if you could find a decent sized one you liked, a wild turkey. You had a few pelts stored on your horse, and they would be bringing in some good money, but you'd heard of a decent size buck running around so you were on the hunt for him. 

You had decided to take a break for a bit and set up camp not far from Flatneck Station. There was a favorite spot you liked that made it easy to watch out for others trying to come in and raid your camp or steal pelts. 

Removing the several pelts you currently had on the back of your Andalusian mare, you set them aside to dry and gave her some hay to munch on for a bit. You had just finished cooking a rabbit when you noticed something kept getting your mare's attention. You followed the way she was looking but couldn't make out what it was.

Grabbing your binoculars, you looked through them and saw a man, who had several small game pelts, a bear pelt and...the _buck_ _pelt _you were after. You thought, surely it couldn't really be the same one, could it? Maybe you could go in for a closer look. 

Walking your mare down the road a bit, you stopped when you saw the man trot back towards a wooded area that you thought to be his camp, the light from the fire flickering against the trees. 

Were you really thinking about taking the pelt from this stranger? Your mare began pawing impatiently at the ground, and so you nudged her sides gently and walked her into the trees away from the camp a bit.

You hitched her to a tree and grabbed your binoculars from the saddle bag. As it was nearly dark now, you couldn't see much except for the man's tent and the decent fire he had going. He looked to be settling down for the night and you decided to start creeping towards the camp.

You walked along the more grassy areas between the trees as to try and keep the noise down. You raised your binoculars again to find him sitting up against a tree, facing the fire with his repeater across his lap, seemingly asleep. _ Perfect timing _. Edging your way closer, you could just barely make out the pelts in the shadows.

As you got closer, all you heard was your heart thundering in your chest. You suddenly weren't sure how you felt about taking the pelt. Was it panic? Uncertainty? Dare you say, _ scared? _Not much scared you out here since you've been on your own for so long. But this time, it appeared you felt different.

Trying to shake off the feelings, you swallowed and silently took a deep breath and moved closer towards the pelts.

_ So close but so far away. _

Watching the man closely as you moved, you were relieved to find he was still asleep. You crouched down further to get closer to the small table he had the pelts lying on. A small smile spread across your face as you saw the buck pelt lying on top of the others. 

Your hands shaking and heart pounding, you gently slid the pelt away from the pile and backed away slowly and quietly. Waiting until you were a good few feet away from the table you stood up and turned around to walk back to your mare, but ran into _ him _ instead.

You gasped loudly and dropped the pelt. Your eyes widening with realization that you hadn't been careful enough and now you were caught.

"What have we here?" A low growl resounded from the outlaw in front of you.

Backing away from him, your voice almost escaped you as you tried to explain. 

"I..I've been looking for that same buck. I..only wanted to see it...I'm..sorry."

The outlaw moved towards you with a wry smirk and his eyes narrowed, hands on his belt.

"Now somethin' tells me that ain't true, sweetheart. Wanna try that again?"

Tripping over your own feet, you found yourself crawling backwards away from the outlaw, but not before he grabbed your ankles.

"I asked you a question." He drawled and tightened his grip on you. 

"Okay..I..saw the pelt from my camp..and I was going to take it..I need the money." The last sentence was lower and you looked away from him. 

He put a hand on your chin and turned your face so he was looking in your eyes. That same smirk that made you feel uneasy was still on his face. The glow from the fire helped you take notice of the features of his face. You surprised yourself by thinking this man was actually _ attractive _. 

"Well darlin', looks like you're stayin' with me. I'd hate to let a little pretty thing like you end up at the mercy of the sheriff." 

Before you could protest, he had your wrists and ankles tied tightly with a rope and slung over his shoulder. The smell of tobacco, leather and earth overwhelmed your senses and the strange feeling brewing in your stomach surprised you. Almost as if you _ desired _the man.

He set you down upright against a tree and sat down across from you. You watched his movements closely, as if to study him. You appreciated the glow from the fire shining on him and you tried to suppress the urge to stare at him. 

Stealing looks now and then, you noticed he wore a black bandana around his neck, his black everyday shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his sleeves were rolled up halfway.

"So you were spyin' on me huh?" 

Unable to keep your eyes on him, you responded, "I didn't plan on it, I couldn't help you were at the end of my binoculars."

"Oh, but you certainly meant to come steal from me, didn't ya?" He came over to where you were, kneeling in front of you. You writhed in your holds uncomfortably.

Looking up at him, you couldn't stop yourself. "What're you gonna do about it, mister?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh darlin, you don't know the half of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur makes you pay for trying to steal from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut so here we go. A huge thank you to Verai for giving me the extra boost to write this!

The dark look in his eyes heated you straight to your core. You watched him as he cut your ankles free, but left your hands tied. You tried to will away the desire you were starting to have for this stranger, but also welcomed it at the same time. 

“You ain’t got a name mister?” You were frustrated at yourself for the way your voice trembled. 

He chuckled as he helped you stand up. “Arthur. That’s all you need to know for now." He leaned in to whisper in your ear, his lips grazing your earlobe, "It's the only one you'll be screaming anyways."

Your knees almost buckled at his words and he smirked when you let out a whimper. You couldn't hold back any longer, no matter how much you tried. 

"So make me scream then cowboy." 

He cut your wrists free and quickly pulled you into his tent. His arms were around you in an instant, and you held onto his back, your hands feeling the taut muscles underneath his shirt. 

His hands found your ass and he kissed down your neck, biting your pulse point as he went, earning a breathy moan from you. 

"Yer makin' it hard for me to want to punish you like ya deserve." Kissing down further, he ripped your shirt open, buttons scattering all over the tent. You gasped at the sudden realization that you were only a thin layer away from being exposed to him.

He was on his knees now, working to unbuckle your belt. He looked up at you with smoldering eyes as he pulled your pants and drawers off all at once. 

You felt your cheeks burning as you stood bare in front of him. His hands roamed up under your chemise and found your breasts. He left his marks over your thighs and stomach as he teased your nipples. Your head rolled back and you ran your fingers through his hair.

He stood up and freed you of your chemise, making you instinctively cover yourself. 

"Don't cover yerself, I'm enjoyin' the view." 

He moved your hands and placed them on his belt. It hit the ground with a thud and you moved to unbutton his jeans. He took his shirt off, his eyes never leaving yours.

Your core instantly reacted to his rigid body and you bit your lower lip in anticipation. 

"On your knees." He commanded. 

You hesitated for a few seconds before kneeling in front of him. He took his jeans off and you swallowed when you saw his hardening member in front of your face.

"Somethin' wrong princess?" He had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Is this supposed to be my punishment?"

"No darlin', this is just my pleasure right now. Punishment comes later." His voice was low and husky. 

Your hands roamed to his firm stomach and back down to his shaft. One hand on his inner thigh and the other at the base, you began licking around the head at a slow, teasing pace. He grabbed a fistful of your hair as he hissed and let out a low groan. Finally taking him in your mouth, you used your free hand to massage his balls. 

"Take me in your mouth." 

You looked up at him with a heated gaze and slowly took him in your mouth as much as you could. His hips bucked slowly as you started sucking on him, your hair still in his grasp. 

Hearing his groans and feeling his hold on your hair made you grow hotter for him and you moved a hand between your legs but not before he stopped you. 

"Impatient are we?" He groaned.

You looked up at him and moaned around him, begging for him to take you. He picked up his pace, taking your mouth, his groans becoming loud and husky.

With every thrust, you swirled your tongue around him, almost sending him over the edge. His low growls spurred you on even though your jaw was beginning to ache. 

"Gettin' close sweetheart..." He pulled your mouth off of him and he guided you back to his bed roll.

Lying down on your back, you watched as he crawled up to you and took one of your breasts in his mouth, biting the already hard nipple. He worked his way down, leaving a trail of kisses down your stomach and to your waiting center. He wrapped his arms around your thighs and started licking your clit, making you buck your hips into him, your hands finding their way to his hair. 

He placed one strong hand on your hip to hold you down and moved the other to your core, sliding a finger inside you as he still worked his tongue on your clit. Your mewls and whimpers filled his tent, and you tried to hold it back by biting your lip.

"Don't hold back princess, let me hear you." 

He slipped in another finger, working you closer to your peak and coating his hand with your slick. 

"I...mm..I'm close..please.."

"Please what?" 

Your face burned, afraid to say what you were truly thinking out loud. 

He slapped your ass, causing you to jump. 

"Say it, girl."

He teased you by just barely rubbing circles on your clit, a smug grin on his face.

"Please..take me.." 

"That's what I thought." He snickered as he teased your slit with the head of his cock, coating him in your juices. 

Without warning, he thrust into you and he pinned your wrists above your head. The sudden intrusion caused you to cry out with pleasure.

"Arthur…" you whined, arching your back off the bedroll.

You bucked your hips to match his thrusts, his groans and lewd words whispered in your ear making you so very close to your peak. He snaked one hand down, his thumb finding your swollen clit, and began rubbing tight circles. 

"Are you gonna think twice before you steal from me again?" he growled; the hold he now had on your hips would surely leave bruises. 

You could only nod in response, and he slowed down to a torturous pace. You looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"Tell me you're mine.." he drawled; the look in his eyes caught you off guard. Was it protectiveness? 

"I'm…yours, Arthur." Your almost breathless response made him resume his thrusts with abandon. You wrapped your legs around his waist, your nails digging into his back.

He pounded into you, your cries and moans fuel for him to bite your neck and shoulder. 

"Give me your pleasure, darlin'..let me hear you scream."

His low rumble sent you over the edge and you let go.

"I..shit I'm coming.." His lips crashed into yours, catching your screams as your climax rendered you sensless.

Coming down from your high, you throbbed around him, his hips stuttering as he came, pulling out to release his spend on your stomach. He kissed your ear before finding a cloth to clean you off with. Laying down beside you, his breathing began to slow.

You covered yourself with a blanket, your lower half already becoming sore, but not unpleasant. 

He noticed your sudden shyness and chuckled. 

"Stick with me princess and you won't be shy for long." 

You looked over at him, surprised.

"You want me to stay with you? After I tried taking something?"

He smirked, "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." His arm wrapping around your waist, he pulled you on top of him.

"'Sides, look how much fun we have together." He winked and you rolled your eyes at his antics, a smile on your face.

You laid your head down on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. You thought about the sincerity of his words and the anticipation of being with this outlaw and the anticipation it brought you.

"So about that buck pelt.." you looked up at him, a mischievous look in your eyes.

"I reckon you've paid the price for it." He grinned and rolled you both over so he was laying behind you. His arm wrapped around your waist, his breath on your neck. 

You smiled as you felt his warm chest on your back, his strong arm around you. Your thoughts began to wander and you couldn't help but think of how long you had been on your own and all the dangers you'd been through. It's almost as if everything you had survived led up to this very moment.

You didn't know where staying with the outlaw would take you, but being in his arms made you realize you felt _safe_ for the first time since you've been on your own. 

And safe was a feeling you could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr: horsegirl1h

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: horsegirl1h


End file.
